


Anna and The Snow Queen

by Testzoon8



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Evil, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Dark Elsa (Disney), Evil Elsa (Disney), Other, Self-Fulfilling Prophecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Testzoon8/pseuds/Testzoon8
Summary: When Arendelle's outcast nemesis, the ice-cold Snow Queen, put an icy spell upon the entire land, a newly coronated redhead Queen teams up with a thrill-seeking outdoorsman, his shaggy-looking reindeer, and a comical snowman to end the spell. Facing magical trolls, Everest-like extremes, vicious wolves, and a menacing snowman army, the heroes must save Arendelle from a prophesied downfall. At the same time, a foreign prince has some intentions for the kingdom.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna & Hans (Disney), Anna/Hans (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Frozen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> It's just the beginning.  
> I tried hard to describe Frozen Heart's scene, but I guess I get it right.  
> I am actually writing about the early draft of frozen.
> 
> Guess what the draft is *wink*
> 
> This is inspired by many, many sources I have found on the internet.
> 
> All characters belong to Disney.

On the mountains, far north, inside a frozen lake, a blur of a man appears with a saw on his grips. The ice harvester slices through the ice layer with his saw. The first group of burly Ice harvesters starts their mining by making initial, parallel cuts through an ice sheet with saws, while also begin to sing a song about the legendary _**Frozen heart**_ curse.

“ _Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining..._ ” Another group of ice harvesters came out of their carriage with saws and three-pronged bars (resemble pitchforks).

“ _This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining..._ ” another gather of four harvesters together mine the ice with their three-pronged bars.

“ _So cut through the heart, cold and clear, strike for love and strike for fear, see the beauty sharp and sheer..._ ” Three ice harvester used their pitchforks to separate the blocks of ice. More harvesters arrived with a blonde seven-years-old orphan boy and his young reindeer joining them. The blond boy stops. He smiles and grabs a carrot from his coat. He lets his reindeer gobbles a bite from it before he eats it.

“ _Split the ice apart! And_ ** _break the frozen heart..._** ” An ice harvester pulls a block of ice out of the water using his pitchfork. Another one behind him broke the ice into two halves with his pickaxe. Another ice harvester lifts an ice block out of the water using his tong.

“Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!” Two harvesters on the right pull the switch to raise the pulley system — which is used to place new ice blocks on top of the previous load — while another one at the left hits the chain with his pickaxe to secure the carriage in place. There are two fjord horses, which probably used to drag the cart. The child and his reindeer step out of the man’s way. After that, they followed them in a self-centered manner.

“Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!” Three ice harvesters catch and pick up the blocks of ice using their tongs with no struggle. Well, except the child who mimics them but failed to raise his ice block.

“ **Beautiful! Powerful!** ” One of them spoke as they carried their ice blocks with their tongs behind their backs.

“ **Dangerous! Cold!** ” Another one said as his breath becomes visible because of the cold as the night falls.

“ _ **Ice has magic, can’t be controlled!**_ ” Two ice harvesters got out from the lake as chunks of ice rose to them. They turned around and stabbed the ice using their three-pronged bar.

“ _ **Stronger than one! Stronger than ten! Stronger than a hundred men!**_ ” Five massive fjord horses were carrying sleds filled with giant blocks of ice. They walked straight; cutting through the ice sheet by the saws attached to plows as five Ice harvesters steering the way behind them.

“Hyup!” Another five Ice harvesters shouted as they split ice blocks in front of them with pickaxes.

The young boy almost lifted his ice block, yet he failed when the block of ice slipped out of his tong’s hold and flung to the air, then falls back into the water, sending splashes into the boy’s face. His reindeer calf licked his right cheek.

“ _Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining..._ ” The night fell as two ice harvesters pull a big bar of ice out of the water with pitchforks. Another two ice harvesters using their three-pronged bars to transport the blocks through the water into their cart. A group of ice harvesters carries their block behind their back as they walked into the wagon.

“ _This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining..._ ” a bearded ice harvester ignites a torch to light the lantern. Three lamposts were made of lanterns attached on three wooden canes to light the areas with each three ice harvesters, six of them stabbing on the ice with their pickaxes while the other three checking on the lights and observing their teammates’ work.

“ _Cut through the heart, cold and clear, strike for love and strike for fear..._ ” An ice harvester split his ice block while the others carried them to the carriage. The boy even has a lantern as he succeeds to lift his block of ice. But it proved to be heavy for him. His reindeer aided him before he falls, throwing the ice behind him. The reindeer pushed his friend as the child looked at him and laughed.

“ _There’s a beauty and there’s a danger here. Split the ice apart!_ ” an ice harvester loaded the accumulated ice onto the pulley system. He raised the pulley arrangement by pulling down the rope, which is attached to it. As the cart’s load increases, another ice harvester drags the new harvested ice block with his tong to the other blocks.

“ _ **Beware the frozen heart...**_ ” The ice harvesters finished their song as all of them go back to their fully loaded carriage to return to Arendelle to sell the ice. The boy dragged his ice block onto his small sled as his reindeer calf was holding a lantern on his mouth to light their way.

“Come on Sven!” He urged _Sven_ as they followed before the cart. Night falls as the northern lights shining the land with their beautiful rays.


	2. The birth of two sisters, and a prophecy.

_Someday, an evil ruler with a frozen heart, shall bring massive destruction to the great and fair northern kingdom of Arendelle._

* * *

This prophecy was foretold by one of the mystical trolls. The people of Arendelle become afraid since anything the _Troll king_ says comes true. Many years before, the trolls were very different, they were the opposite of what they're now and there wasn't actually any trust between both races. Both humans and trolls held grudge against each other, especially the trolls because humans have inhabited most of their lands.

But time has changed as well as the trolls. The trolls weren't completely evil, they were just neutral, except one of them, who has a deep antagonism and resentment towards humanity because they sometimes ambush them for some unknown intentions.

This particular troll's name was _Flemmingrad_ , and he was The Troll King's younger brother and furthermore, the one who predicts the prophecy before his death as his first and last wish for retaliation, mocking the words 'great' and 'fair' and emphasize the word 'shall' by meaning that the prophecy must be fulfilled or else his soul will not forgive Arendelle and the kingdom will never be a safe place anymore, similar to a spell, though it really isn't. His family learned about it shortly after his death and they weren't against him and the prophecy at all, in fact, they know prophecies are just visions of the future, and they do happen and despite what humans did to them, they felt great pity for Arendelle as they encourage it.

Flemmingrad was very respected and had a big appetite, so he grew very big and round. One day humans attacked the trolls and Flemmingrad was not able to escape because of his size, so he blended into the fjord. He also shares his older brother in terms of wisdom and predictions. But unlike his older gloomy brother, who was kind and forgiving, he was vindictive and morally-ambiguous to humans.

The Troll king's name was _Grandpabbie_ , He is the elderly troll that rules a land called 'the valley of the Living Rock'. He is also a benevolent, kind-hearted troll and was forgiving despite what people had done to them because unlike Flemmingrad, he knows that not all people hate magic, and those individuals who attack them despise it. Pabbie is described as being as old as the Earth, and he is sensitive about his age, even refusing to disclose it. He is also a very wise troll, even wiser and more mature than his younger, deceased troll brother.

He knows about the prophecy since his troll brother told him, and keeps praying for it to be fulfilled.

After the civilization of Arendelle learned about the troll's prophecy, they never feel safe in their kingdom anymore. Yet, they hoped that they could have found a way to avoid it from taking place in the future. As time passes, most of them ignore it and carried on with their lives.

* * *

_Cold Planets of Uranus, Saturn, Pluto, and Neptune aligning with Earth for one thousand years._

_A child will be born._

_Blessed with the magical powers of the north._

_The child will grow and suffer alone._

_But in the end, will be freed by love._

* * *

Arendelle was a small, Norwegian kingdom located on the fjord, with a village outside the castle gates. It consists of homes, shops, a marketplace, the docks, and the city's clock tower with the mountains and vast wilderness landscape surrounding the kingdom. It is here that Arendelle's primary export—ice—is harvested. Traversing through this area can be rather dangerous, as savage _wolves_ lurk throughout.

The oldest known monarchs of Arendelle were King Runeard and Queen Rita. Succeeding him was King _Agnarr_.

King Agnarr and Queen _Iduna_ of Arendelle were fair and kind rulers, doing what is the best for the kingdom. They know magic but were completely oblivious about the prophecy, and have ruled the kingdom ever since King Runeard falls to his death during a war. Agnarr crowned King of Arendelle and Iduna, who was a member of the northern tribe from a territory far north called 'Northuldra', at that time, marries him and crowned his Queen.

After some time, on December 22st, Winter Solstice, the brunette-haired Queen of Arendelle gives birth to their firstborn girl and the _rightful_ heir for the throne. She was a beautiful Princess, with a thick platinum-blonde hair, icy blue eyes, pale skin like snow, and a round face, her beauty described _winter_. She weighed seven pounds and was born during the occurrence of the aurora borealis. Her birth was also accompanied by an unanticipated weather event that blanketed the village with crystals of ice. They gave her a suitable name: _Elsa_.

* * *

_‘ your Majesties, the baby's health is very good.’ Iduna let out a breath of relief. “Oh, thank goodness.” Agnarr smiled warmly, but his smile gone when he saw the worried and confused face of the physician._

_‘But... She's very cold, like ice, and I don't know how, but it seems like she is not bothered by it.’ the physician informs them a little hesitantly. The couple becomes confused, how their daughter is healthy when she's very cold, something is very_ **_unusual_** _._

_‘there must be something, right, Agnarr?’ Iduna concludes with a worried expression as she turns her head right to look at her husband for confirmation. Agnarr nodded but before he speaks his opinion, they heard her sneezing._

_The pair and the physician hurried into Elsa's infant bed and were totally_ **_shocked_ ** _as Iduna gasped and covers her mouth with two hands in utter shock, while Agnarr was trying to understand the situation in his mind. The physician, on the other hand, was very surprised, he believes in it and he wasn't afraid of it, this is the first time he saw—_

_‘_ **_Magic_ ** _...’ The king breathes out._

_Snowflakes with different forms come out of the infant's small, button nose as she sneezed before she gurgled cheerfully at the snowflakes she made._

* * *

Agnarr and Iduna were very concerned when the physician informs them that their recent firstborn child, Elsa, is as cold as _ice_ , but becomes relieved and slightly confused once the physician enlightened them that Elsa was very healthy. Yet he wasn't sure how Elsa is still alive despite the cold.

After all, common colds in newborns aren't dangerous, but they can quickly escalate into conditions that are, such as pneumonia or croup. Any illness in a baby under two or three months old is a reason to call their pediatrician, especially if they're running a fever.

In Elsa's case, however, it's as if she's _okay_ with it and it seems like the cold doesn't **bother** her at all.

But now they realize the reason why she's so cold as their worries become in general once they saw small _snowflakes_ appear out of thin air every moment their first child sneezes. It dawned on them that their daughter isn't ordinary but rather _magical_. They found out that she has born with the power to create snow and ice. Elsa was only a toddler when she exhibits signs of her magic. The parents welcomed their daughter's magic, deeming her _special_ , _gift_ , a _miracle child_ , and other praises.

Though Agnarr was very uncertain because her ice magic, that could freeze anything, remind him of what the ice harvesters were vocalizing _about_ :

_**‘Beautiful! Powerful!’** _

_**‘Dangerous! Cold!** _

_**‘Ice has magic, can't be controlled!’** _

_**‘Stronger than one! Stronger than ten! Stronger than a hundred men!’** _

And so when Agnarr and Iduna had a discussion about Elsa, they decided that the people should not find out about her _dark_ secret. Thus they're gonna keep her and her magic hidden until she develops awareness and perception around her once she grows up for further decisions and _rules_.

However, Agnarr and Iduna want to learn more about her magic, and to see how it works, they will bring Elsa into her bedroom and encourage her to practice her ice magic. Elsa would form snowflakes, make it snow in her room like winter, throw random snowballs at _Kai_ and _Gerda_ , create an ice rink, and they would slide on it, generally goofing around. And to have her entertainment, they would give her fairytale books and read with her, play with her games like snowballs fights, building snowmen, other figures of animals, and snow angels, basically the activities you do outside on the snow.

You see, Kai is the most trusted and tolerant advisor, and Gerda is the most trusted maid. Well, they're more of close friends to the rulers, actually.

But how did they find out about her magic?

Well, while Gerda was washing the two-year-old toddler, Elsa froze the bath, and Gerda startled, almost throwing the baby but managed to catch herself, she then goes to the parents and demands them about their daughter's strange abilities. Agnarr and Iduna have no other choice but to tell her, and Kai as well, the truth. However, Agnarr asked them to never let her secret be known, they agree and vowed to never let anyone, not even the council, learns about Elsa's true _nature_.

* * *

After three years since Elsa's birth, on June 21st, Summer Solstice, another child born, a daughter, and this time, she wasn't magical or anything.

Just _ordinary_...

In the best way.

She also was beautiful, with Strawberry-blonde hair - similar to her father's -, round face, fair skin with freckles, and turquoise eyes, a combination of Agnarr's green eyes, and Iduna's blue eyes. She was the opposite of Elsa in beauty and _personality_ , you could tell that she will become a social butterfly _princess_ through her constant cheerful smile and laugh, also the personality of Elsa that she will become a sophisticated and powerful _Queen_ in the future through her calmness and obedience. The newborn girl's beauty described _s_ _ummer_ and they chose for her a perfect name: _Anna_.

Elsa was very delighted when she heard the announcement about the delivery of a new child, she didn't have playmates or friends and always wishes for a one. She is no longer alone now that she finally has a baby _sister_ who is three years her junior.

Yet, she wants her little sister to know about her magic and also to play with her since she can't go outside the castle and acknowledge her magic to the people. It was understandable for her since there are some individuals who are not _fond_ of magic. She always goes to her parents and asking them privately if she can show her magic to little Anna.

But her parents were not sure about that - especially Agnarr - since Anna was still a baby. However, they promised her that she can play with Anna when the latter grows up. For now, she can just show her powers to her infant sister, and when Elsa reveals her powers by making small snowflakes above her little sister, the baby always will laugh and her big turquoise eyes glinted with warm joy as she will attempt to catch the snowflakes.

* * *

_The four-years-old blonde Elsa walked into the crib, she then climbs it only to see her one-year-old sister, Anna, asleep. Elsa frowned, she just wanted to talk with her. Just before she turns to leave, she hears a happy noise coming from her baby sister's direction. Elsa brightened up as she looked down at Anna, who was smiling with those bright turquoise eyes of hers, full of wonder and joy._

_Elsa smiled happily as she begins to greet Anna, but also sings for her. She knows that Anna loved her singing voice, and her powers as well._

_“Hello little baby, you're princess just like me.” She sang and her smile broadened when Anna's smile widened and gave a happy gurgle._

_“But you're thinking maybe it's a pretty cool thing to be.” Elsa sang with sorrow in her voice, she learned that one day, she will become the Queen of Arendelle when she reached twenty-one years old._

_“But soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from you.” Yep. As a princess, she knew that the people expect her to be the perfect girl she was supposed to be, and as the future Queen, she gets a lot of lessons about how royalty rule the kingdoms. for instance, her father will let her attend to see how the council, dignitaries, and other monarchs, communicate and discuss things like the economic system, trade partners, etc._

_“They'll say that there are things a princess should and shouldn't do.” Which it does happen to her and in order for her to rule correctly, she must follow the rules. The people always say that the princess is full of charm and grace; that she always knows her place, or she never laughs and snores milk out her nose. They say she's calm, they say she's kind and never speaks her mind._

_Anna, on the other hand, let out a cute sound, as if she understands Elsa. The older sister finished her song as she makes some floating snowflakes before she added._

_“But you and me, we, we know better.”_

_and finally, the baby spoke her first word with her adorable voice._

_“Elsa”_

_And the surprised blonde girl rushed into her parent's room to tell them the news._

* * *

After four years of Anna's birth, the pretty sisters grew to love each other, especially the younger, who always love her older sister for her gifts, and more precisely, her ice magic. The eight-years-old Elsa loves and adores her little, five-year-old sister as well. Always enjoy playing and chatting with her.

However, although Elsa loves her, she noticed that Anna does have more _freedom_ than her and can go outside the castle if she wants to, making friends with the commoners and their children, guards, maids, etc. And even her parents start to give Anna more _attention_ than her. While Elsa, on the other hand, can get out and do what she wants to do - except showing her magic outside-, but much less than her baby sister, thanks to her monarchy lessons and ice magic; she can't help but feel a little _jealous_ to Anna. Unbeknownst to her, Anna also feels jealous of her because she has magic.

The 'troublemaker', Agnarr always calls Anna that name affectionately, since she would always rush into her father's council and interrupting them, embarrassing him, or break stuff accidentally like vases, and cause troubles. They noticed that Anna might become romantic since she loves fairytales and love stories, always dreams of _Prince Charming_ and _true love's kiss_ , while Elsa simply becomes disgusted by it.

He also had a nickname for Elsa, always calling her 'snowflake', it seems for her beauty, but it's actually for her powers. Elsa is much calmer than Anna though she can be just as energetic and mischievous as her.

Nonetheless, with both of them being in a duo, they would become the 'troublesome' daughters of King Agnarr.

The King and The Queen of Arendelle were very happy and thankful to see their daughters developed a special bond, and no longer becomes worried about Elsa's magic as long as they will be together, as a family.

* * *

_Every happiness comes to end, as they will never be safe anymore..._


	3. The accidental warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness sometimes comes to end, as an accident happened between the two princesses, they discovered the prophecy, Elsa's abilities, and the kingdom's future. And after that, nothing will be the same anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: So yeah! finally, chapter three—look, I know you guys might become impatient or something (don't lose interest), but I had online school so I am really sorry if l was late—I had tried really hard to write and describe the accident scene from the movie (the accident part). but in my own version. I was trying to relate with my version of Elsa (you already know) by instead of sleeping, she would stay up at night. I had written this chapter ever since I published the second one.
> 
> -in this version, Elsa will be a tragic, multi-dimensional villain you can sympathize—or even relate and feel an emotional connection—with her, which I was trying hard to get to know about her. her character will be the hardest thing I will ever write, to be honest.
> 
> -I think the villain role could really fit for Elsa, even the song ' Let It Go ' would fit as a villain song, but I think the crew didn't know how to do her character as a villain during the film's development.
> 
> -I prefer her as a villain and that concept art of hers even more than her current role.
> 
> -Thank you guys so much for the appreciated support! :D

_Arendelle Castle, 1826, February 24th, Present._

* * *

At nighttime, everyone has to sleep for a new day, including the castle members, and the King and the Queen. However, this wasn't the case for the elder princess.

In the castle's library, there lying on her back on a small, red loveseat near a fireplace was the eight-year-old Princess Elsa, who was reading one of her beloved tales, _The Snow Queen_ , it was made by a Danish author: _Hans_ Christian Andersen, one of Elsa's favorite writer's thanks to his fairytales and the characters.

She was wearing her blue nightgown with her platinum hair pulled in a bun with a black headband on her head and messy bangs across her forehead.

Sometimes when her parents fall asleep in their room, being - occasionally - misbehaving she is, will go and grab her book and sneaks off into the library and read it for her own enjoyment.

Elsa's favorite hobby is reading, as the library is her favorite place as well. Her father has taught her to read and write ever since she was five years younger than now. And it appears that she has inherited it from her mother.

There was a type of character that Elsa loved and felt intriguing towards in every story, even more than the heroes. The _Villain_. They're interesting, charismatic, and powerful antagonistic characters who have motives and will do anything to achieve them.

But in every story, the heroes win while the villains become defeated, and she sometimes wondered, why the villains always lose? Why can't they win? Why don't the heroes just give them a second chance? Can the villain even be _redeemable_?

The Snow Queen's Villain was... Motiveless. Like, there's no reason for her to kidnap one of the protagonists, Kai, and promises to give him a pair of skates and free him of her power if he completed the puzzle 'eternity'.

But what she liked even more about the story is that the _titular main antagonist_ has similar powers to hers. The ability to control snow and ice, which is believed to be folklore or legend, but in reality, it exists within her, and she will not let her powers be known.

Before she flipped to the next page, she let out a startled gasp as someone pulls the book out of her hands behind her. She turned over only to find that the culprit is her younger sister, who is holding the book with a devilish smile.

She was wearing a green nightgown with her red hair put in two small pigtails and bangs on the sides of her forehead and was barefoot.

"Anna! Give it back to me!" Elsa stands as she goes to Anna to get back her book, only for Anna to pull it away from her reach. Elsa becomes confused about Anna's behavior, but most importantly, about why Anna is not in her bed, napping as she is supposed to be, it seems like she's restless.

"Nope. I can't sleep." Anna shakes her head as she refused.

"Why?" Elsa replies as she furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"Because the sky's awake, so we are awake, so we have to play!" Anna explains whilst doing motions dramatically. Elsa knew what Anna was thinking and simply raised her right eyebrow unimpressed at her sister with a _seriously Anna_? look.

"Sorry but no, go play by yourself." She then giggled in amusement before attempting to snatch her book back only for Anna to back off and raised her hand that was holding the book before she turns around.

"Go and get it!" The five-year-old princess runs away from Elsa as she laughed happily while Elsa took the message and rolled her eyes. However, she smiled as she chases after her energetic sister around the room.

One of Anna's favorite games was the tag, always playing with her friends outside the palace. And it seems like she wanted Elsa to play with her. However, Elsa doesn't want to play with her right now if she had to be honest.

Elsa stopped when Anna halted and turned to face her to laugh. Elsa smiled mischievously as she had an excellent thought.

"You are too slow!"

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Try me!" Elsa challenged as she caught Anna's guard off by slamming her feet at the floor, coating it with ice as it reached to Anna, who slipped as the book dropped from her hand. She then slides on the ice to her fallen sister and took the book, smiling smugly.

"Nice try," Elsa said to Anna, satisfied with herself before she turned around to set back into the loveseat, thawing the ice. Anna, however, wasn't going to give up. She stands and crossed her arms with a cute grumpy face as she starts to think and bit her lower lip for a few seconds before her face forms into an innocent happy smile and gasps as she suddenly has an _idea_ in her mind.

The redhead princess sneaks into Elsa, who was completely focused on the book that she was oblivious to her little sister. Anna brought her face closer to Elsa's left ear and whispers mischievously.

" _Do you wanna build a snowman?_ "

Elsa's blue eyes widened and looked over her sister, who gave her a very adorable smile and titled her face to the right, a look that not even Elsa could resist.

"Please?" Anna asked hopefully.

Elsa's face formed into a delightful smile as she nodded hesitantly, she will do anything to make her sister happy, even if she had to break one of the rules her parents made. Which is that the girls shall be on their beds at the nighttime.

And so the two polar opposites sisters ran from the library down into the ballroom and Elsa simply attempting to silence her sister while holding her laugh, and Anna, on the other hand, was very delighted and happy that she filled the whole castle with her voice.

But Elsa was _uncertain_ with it...

* * *

As they entered the ballroom that is shone with the northern lights, Elsa closed the big doors behind and goes to Anna, who filled the room with her cheerful giggles because she was very happy to play with her older sister. Despite having friends outside the castle, her special playmate is her sister and no one else. Anna wore fur boots to keep warm.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna begged as she put her hands on her chest. Elsa chuckled and beckoned for her sister to come closer as she started to make motions with her hands, and snowflakes appeared and created into a floating snowball slowly. Anna's eyes widened as she awed by the magically mesmerizing snowball.

"You ready?" Elsa smiled and looked at her sister for confirmation, who only nodded with a sweet giggle. She then shoots the snowball to the top as it blows up into many variations of snowflakes that started to fall like winter.

"This is amazing!" Anna laughed gleefully as she stares up and bounced around the room with her arms stretched like wings. She then stopped in front of Elsa, who lowered herself at her sister's high level.

"Watch this!" Elsa says with a big smile before she slams her right foot on the floor as ice emerges and begins to coat the whole floor like an ice rink. Anna glides to the left slowly as she laughed.

All the snowflakes fell and molded into snow mounds around the room as the sisters start to build a _snowman_ with Anna lifting a heavy chunk of snow while Elsa rolled a larger one. She then heaves it at the top of Elsa's snow pile as she groaned and the both of them laughed.

After they build the snowman - it was made of three coals as buttons and two as eyes, three twigs as hair, two sticks as arms, and a sculpt on its head as buck teeth -, Anna moves to sit on one of the thrones and imitates a face for Elsa for the snowman's face as she chuckled. Elsa finalized the snowman by settling a carrot on its head. She then twirled the snowman around and held his woody arms from behind and mimics motions of a hug as she says in a goofy voice.

" _Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!_ "

Anna's smile widened in excitement and joy as she happily runs into the snowman, whom Elsa named him Olaf, and hugs him.

"I love you, Olaf!" She squealed as her turquoise eyes met her sister's blue ones.

Little Anna played with Olaf as both of them slide on the ice with Elsa behind the snowman conjuring magical breezes, and all of them glided and filled the room with their giggles and laughs.

After they finish gliding, Elsa holds a giggly Anna in her lap as they skid down on a slide made out of the snow while squealing out of the fun. As they come to end, Anna leaped herself from Elsa and flung into another hill of snow, she sinks on the snow and raised herself, tossing drifts of snow around her.

"Hang on!" Elsa says as she conjured a snow peak for Anna to jump.

"Catch me!" a carefree Anna blurted as she hopped from a hill to another one that was higher from Elsa.

"Catch ya!" Elsa exclaimed as she conjured another higher hill for Anna to jump.

"Again!" Anna yelled, urging Elsa to create even more hills without stopping. Elsa suddenly becomes cautious as she shouted at Anna.

"Wait!"

However, Anna was very carefree as she just giggled while hopping from a hill to a hill faster, forcing Elsa to make more hills in a rush.

"Slow down!" Elsa shouted with fear and uncertainty at her little sister. Anna needs to stop!

She was now doubting their "fun" as she knew it was a bad idea. But before she goes to make another hill for her sister, she slipped and falls on her back. She looked up at Anna, who jumped from the eighth-hill without any care and howled in joy.

" **Anna!** " Elsa calls her fearfully as she shoots a blast of cold to make another hill, only for it to **accidentally** hit Anna's head. Anna wailed from the effect in the mid-air and falls into another mound and rolled down the slippy floor, completely unconscious.

Elsa gasped as many emotions came to her. this wasn't supposed to end like this. It was an accident and she didn't mean it. She leaped from her position and dashes towards her unconscious sister.

"Anna! No..." Elsa kneeled before Anna and held her sister's head, checking on her. Her eyes widened as one of Anna's Auburn streak transforms into platinum, a color that resembles hers. Tears threatened to fall as she cried out for their parents desperately before she shakes her sister's body a little and sobs. Hard frost came out of her foot inadvertently and started to cover the once winter wonderland, including the gates. the snowman that the sisters build has crumbled as the frost reached to it.

"It's okay Anna, I got you.."

While Elsa was crying out of guilt and concern, two bangs were heard from the frozen gates before it bursts open, revealing Agnarr and Iduna, who were shocked by what they just saw.

"Elsa! What have you done?! This is getting out of hand!" King Agnarr exclaims with of worry and anger while Queen Iduna gasped as the couple hurried towards their daughters.

"It was an accident! I swear!" Elsa exclaims between sobs, trying to justify her actions as she let her mother pick her unconscious sister. However, her father was skeptical.

"She is ice cold!" Iduna exclaimed with fear and worry as she checked Anna before looking at her husband.

"I know where we have to go," Agnarr proclaims.

Elsa was worried, but also very scared, not only for Anna but furthermore for herself. Her original plan was to go read some books before getting on to her bed hadn't Anna awaken from her supposed slumber and barged into her sweet peace. She didn't hate Anna or anything, but something is trying to tell her that it wasn't her fault.

"I'm so sorry Anna..."

* * *

The worried king dashes into the library and desperately scanned throughout it for a particular book in the dark. Shortly after the investigation, he finds what he was looking for and begins to rapidly flip through the pages only to stop at one specific page; this page has an image of someone of royalty laying on a bed while blue smokes are coming out of him and a menacingly looking troll manipulating magic. Agnarr takes a step back as a map falls out from the book. The map is painted of two lands and a road between them. This was all he needed.

And so after the monarchs ordered the guards to prepare their fjord horses to travel, of course, the guards didn't ask their judgment, as they know better, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna, who held Anna and Elsa, mounted their neighing steeds, and ride them at full speed in the night to their destination, the valley of the living rocks, leaving a trail of ice behind them thanks to a troubled Elsa as they rode.

* * *

The valley of the living rocks was a mossy territory with valleys filled with boulders, mists, and dead trees. It held a mysterious and magical atmosphere around it with northern lights dancing around in the sky.

In this mysterious forest, a self-proclaimed ice harvester blonde boy was sitting on his newly received ice block on his sled and his reindeer wandering around the woodland in peace, until he heard neighs and hooves smashing the ground as two white, fjord horses appeared out of nowhere behind them. The boy turned around in alarm only to see a track of ice that has left behind the second horse.

" _Ice?_ " He analyzed the ice in confusion, how did that ice appear out of nowhere. Unless...

His curiosity got the best of him as he got up from his ice block while Sven, who was holding a lantern, wiggles his tail like a dog as he lay the lantern in the grass before the boy mounts him. The reindeer follows the frozen trail.

"Faster Sven!" The boy urged his reindeer, who let out a sound as he runs faster.

As they rode, the boy notices that the track stopped, so he hopped from Sven and goes to a near mossy rock.

"Sven!" The boy beckoned Sven with a whisper before the excited reindeer runs off. The reindeer followed his friend as the blonde child takes some steps when he suddenly sees the King and the Queen and their two daughters in surprise, and even more when he saw the misty valley. He hides behind a rock for a cover while Sven, who panted like a puppy in enthusiasm, almost moved away if not for the child to grab him. The two companions hid behind the mossy rock as they spied on the royal family.

* * *

"Please, Help! I-it's, my daughter!" Agnarr calls desperately for the trolls as his voice echoed off. When the steams that was coming from holes around the valley intensified, the land rumbled as all of the round, mossy rocks around it fidget and start to roll down the ground towards the visitors.

On the other side, the boy gasped in fear as he lowered himself behind his "cover" a little while young Sven simply beamed.

The King pulled his family together in protection as the rocks reached closer to them. The rocks uncovered themselves, revealing the trolls.

"It's the king."

"There majesties."

"and the queen."

The trolls murmured in confusion as they made a path for another particular troll, who seemed older and wiser than the rest. This troll is Grandpabbie, the valley's ruler. The royal family of Arendelle was relieved when the help arrives.

"Trolls?" The boy exclaimed in astonishment and confusion, as the trolls were believed to be mere folklore and stories, he didn't know that they were real indeed. The "cover" twitched a little before it revealed to be a female troll as the boy gasps and backed off a little away from her.

"Shh! I'm trying to listen." the troll says as she tries to hear the commotion when the reindeer reacted by licking her right, stone cheek as the boy gave him a nervous smirk. The troll's eyes darted at her right in surprise to see the reindeer calf looking down with shyness.

"Cuties. I'm gonna keep you!" She awed as she decides to raise the boy and his reindeer as she hugs them on each side with a big grin.

"Your majesties." Grandpabbie greeted the rulers of Arendelle with a bow as he steps closer to Elsa, who was cuddling to her father the whole time, while Agnarr crouched to the troll's level and laid his hand on Elsa's shoulder with a comforting yet threatening way, as a message that her father is unhappy. Elsa sensed this and cower a little as she was terrified of having the idea of her family becoming afraid of her.

Ever since they attached the horses to the nearest trees, every time she comes closer to her father while they walked, he would back off while smiling at her; her mother was the same thing, and she can't help but feel sad and hurt by that.

Grandpabbie, on the other hand, has sensed strange magic coming from the blond girl. he then realized that she's magical and he was amazed by that since she's the first individual with magic he ever met by so far. But, he can't help the uneasiness he felt as he suspected that the royal family had no idea about the prophecy.

"Born with the powers, or cursed?" He raised a question to the king as he grabbed Elsa's soft hand. Agnarr was surprised but shakes his head to brush off the thoughts before he answered worriedly as Elsa glanced up at him.

"ah-Born. And it getting stronger!"

Grandpabbie eyes widened in shock and recognition when Agnarr says "born". He nodded as he let go of Elsa's hand before he beckoned the Queen to bring her injured daughter closer to him. Iduna kneeled while cuddling Anna, who was having a pained expression on her round face.

When she kneeled to the troll's level, Grandpabbie moved his left rocky palm and lay it on Anna's forehead, sensing the curse as he hummed. He then let go as he informed.

"You are lucky it wasn't her heart, the heart is not so easily changed." He explains as he looked at the family in front of him.

"But, the head can be persuaded." He finished his explanation in a casual way.

"Do what you must!" Agnarr snapped with authority and worry as he looked at Grandpabbie. The troll king sighed as he laid his left palm again on Anna's forehead.

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic, to be safe." he slightly pulled his palm off Anna's forehead as purple magic starts to come out of Anna's head and begins to change her memories as one of them showed Elsa sliding with Anna in the ballroom remade into the both of them sliding in winter outside. The second memory of the sisters gliding around the frozen ballroom's floor changes into a frozen lake on the outside.

"But don't worry, I leave the fun." He says sympathetically as the last memory shows Anna and Elsa sitting and watching their newly-made snowman in pride changes into the both of them sitting outside the winter while staying the same as well as changing the sisters' clothes in each memory into those of winter as to stay warm. Completely clear of Elsa's magic as if she is ordinary.

Elsa was sad that Anna will no longer know about her magic, but she was glad that not even the events of her accident will she remember. However, she starts to have second thoughts about whether she should be saddened about it or not.

The troll king finalized his spell as he collects the magic and injects it carefully on Anna's forehead. He sighed heartily.

"She would be okay." he smiled as Anna's pained face unconsciously changed into a smile of relief as she hummed. Iduna looked down at her daughter and smiled a smile full of love as she cuddles her close. Agnarr also smiled. Elsa, however, wasn't smiling because she has many questions on her mind.

"But she won't remember I have powers?" she hesitatingly asked Grandpabbie as she looked at her hands, then at Anna.

"It's for the best," Agnarr assures her warmly, but Elsa wasn't convinced yet.

Grandpabbie's green eyebrows furrowed as he noticed the tension between Elsa and her father, he also noticed how uncomfortable the young princess she was, and how deep she was with her thoughts. But about her magic, he suspects that she might have a _role_ with the prophecy. If the royal family doesn't know about it, he should tell them as well as the origins of Elsa's powers, and Elsa herself. And he knows that if he told them, their fate will change forever. He really regrets doing it, but they must know and also for their safety.

"Listen to me, Elsa, and all of you." The elder troll beckoned them calmly to listen to him as he turned around and starts to manipulate the magic from the northern lights. All of them, including the royal family, the trolls, the boy and his reindeer, and most importantly, Elsa, begin to seriously concentrate on what he will announce.

' _It will take a long time..._ '

The magic shaped into a vision of blue circles as cold planets having alignment with a green circle as earth.

"Your powers come from a one-thousand alignment between the planets.." He started to explain cryptically as the illusions of all the circles vibrated and merged together and transform into a blue, large six-pointed snowflake.

Agnarr, Iduna, and mostly Elsa were amazed, it really was a gift from nature - she is the gift -. Elsa glanced down at her hands with contentment and her mother grinned warmly at her as well. Agnarr also was happy, but there were many questions he had on his mind.

However, he didn't ask as the wise Grandpabbie wasn't finished yet. Things were getting darker.

"And you, Elsa, was born with it. Much like you, your powers will only grow..." the snowflake vision transformed into a blue light illusion of someone, or rather a woman. Elsa and the others realized that this vision of a person is her future-self. Agnarr and Iduna were very eager to know about Elsa's powers and what does all of that mean.

"There's both of beauty...and danger in it, " The illusion of Elsa's future-self creates a snowflake around her and threw it up. But, what was once a blue, peaceful snowflake thundered and turned into a demonic, scary-looking red snowflake as Elsa gasped. Agnarr's eyebrows furrowed as he finally knew about the danger of Elsa's magic ever since she hurts her sister and starts to reconsider his opinions of her magic.

"You must learn to control it, as well as yourself, or yours will be a _terrible fate_..." he clarifies in a dark, gravelly voice as the illusion of the dark snowflake roared and her future-self turned from what once was a peaceful, warm-hearted blue vision of a young woman, into a dark magenta vision of a menacing and dark-looking young woman that seems to become _cold-hearted and dangerous_ who was hugging herself in suffer until she starts to laugh maniacally as red visions of groups appeared on each side of her chanted words of "monster" and "sorceress" as they become afraid of her and because of that they strike her down, and the vision of her future-self cried out tragically.

Elsa gasped in fear as she cuddles closer to her father, who was totally horrified about what he, and his wife, just saw. The trolls were terrified as well.

The boy and his reindeer too were also horrified. The female troll feels the same and she can't help but pity the princess, who might have a doomed future as she murmured with great sympathy.

"Poor child..."

"Elsa is not evil and will never be." Iduna argued with an angry look, she can't bear to think of her daughter as a lost cause, or the people... Agnarr agrees with her silently though his head was in turmoil.

"I'm not sure, but her fate could be connected to... the prophecy," Grandpabbie replied somewhat unsure as he was a little offended by her. Of course, he knows what she was talking about and he agrees with her.

"Prophecy?" The king finally uttered a word after his momentary silence as he was confused and interested as well as the rest of them when Grandpabbie proclaimed the troll's prophecy.

This confirmed the troll king that they indeed have no idea about it, which is why that prompts him to explain.

"There's a prophecy, that _an evil ruler with a frozen heart_ , " He explains slowly as he made a frozen blue illusion that resembles a heart, more of the frozen heart. The "spies", and the royal family, especially Elsa, gave attention to his explanation as they become very focused on it.

" _Shall bring destruction, to Arendelle._ " He finished as the vision of the frozen heart vibrated and transform into a kingdom resembles Arendelle being destroyed by something akin to a natural catastrophe as screams of a frightened population can be heard.

Elsa was shocked, to say the least. She accidentally hurts Anna and thought that they would just heal her then go back home, only for a certain troll to tell them the dark truth about her and the kingdom. She then looked down at the ground in shame and fear as she was afraid of what her father or her mother will anticipate.

Iduna was the same as Elsa, though she can't and doesn't want to believe that Elsa might be the troll's revelation. But there was a high connection between them that just like her husband, she realizes that Elsa's magic has a dangerous side and her powers will only grow, meaning that when Elsa grows up, she could do anything with her powers, even if it means sending havoc to the village. She shook her head to clear her mind from these dark thoughts and looked at her worried daughter with a sad yet sympathetic look.

'No, Elsa will never do that.'

Agnarr, like his wife, concluded the same thing. her hurting Anna, her future-self, and the future of Arendelle. He didn't have any hatred of magic or such, but he had to protect Elsa from the kingdom and vice versa. And much like his wife, he denies the possibility of Elsa being a _villain_.

"No! We will protect her, she can learn to control it I'm sure." He declared as he looked at Iduna, trying to be as optimistic as possible. The Queen nodded in agreement as they stood up from kneeling, towering the troll king.

"Iduna, we're going home. Thank you, Grandpabbie." Agnarr says to Iduna fondly before he thanked the troll king, who was silently praying for him not to do anything he might regret, as he beckoned Elsa, who is glad that they were going back even though she feels uneasiness, to follow them as they return back to where they left their steeds.

* * *

The whole trip back to the fjord castle, Agnarr had set new rules for Elsa and the kingdom, and these strict rules are: locking the gates; reducing the staff; limit her contact with people; keep her powers hidden from everyone, including Anna.

At least _temporarily_.

Of course, Iduna disagrees with these rules, especially separating Elsa and Anna as they had a small argument during their return but eventually, she regretfully accepted.

Elsa, however, wasn't happy and feels very hurt and depressed by that. She will be locked up in her room for quite some time and never go out, no seeing or talking with anyone, not even her sister.

But, does she really deserve to be punished? After all, accidents do happen to kids, with magic or not. And it was actually Anna's fault since she put her own life in danger just for "fun". If she had just listened to Elsa, none of this would happen. Elsa starts to become upset as she knew that it wasn't fair for her father to lock her in her room while Anna receives no punishment. It's as if her sister is more important than her, or worse, that she might be their favorite - she is against favoritism -.

More than that, she realizes that had she refused to play with her in a serious manner, none of this would happen. Had Anna was asleep and didn't come to brag her to play, she would finish the book and go back into her bed. She starts to feel a slight _resentment_ toward Anna and was both heartbroken and guilty about it.

_'That was her fault'_

And she was thankful that Anna will no longer know about her magic.

But the prophecy, and the visions of her future, really had scared her. Her home will be destroyed at some point or some time, and what's even worse is that she might be, or become, the ruler with a frozen heart. Every time she recalls the way her future-self laughed will bring her _shivers_ as she was frightened by it.

* * *

On the next day, the King's orders have been applied as the Kingdom's gates were firmly closed, no one can get in the castle except the invited ambassadors, dignitaries, or _royalty_ from other kingdoms. Of course, the council asked him many questions out of curiosity but he just ensures them.

_'It's for the best'_

Seventy percent of the castle's staff left their jobs due to these orders as most people and the staff was confused about King Agnarr's behavior. But didn't question him as they know better.

Elsa's provisions and stuff were all transferred into a new, unused room away from Anna by her father's orders as she will no longer share anything or contact with her little sister.

Elsa was unhappy to leave her sister and sleep in a new room, alone. But she had to get used to it eventually, after all, she has nothing to do other than follow her father's wishes.

* * *

Anna starts to wake up from her sweet dreams as she let out a cute yawn before she opened her big eyes. she sits up as she looked around the room with weary eyes only to see something peculiar, the other side of the room, where Elsa sleeps in was...

Empty.

Curious, she blinked to clear her eyesight as she got up from her bed and turns around to run into the door. She halts and pulls the handle down and opens the door as she left her room. She heard footsteps into the left halfway and headed towards the sound only to stop in her track when she saw Elsa, who walked towards her new room as she met her sister's turquoise eyes with a sad and longing look before she closed the door behind her.

Anna was shocked and pained as she twiddled her fingers with a bad feeling. Yesterday, they were enjoying playing with the snow outside the castle, but now, things become gloomier.

_And she never knew why..._


	4. Fear will be your enemy (ph1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months since the tragic accident and the troll's indicated revelation, the kingdom shut out the world with locked gates and reduced staff, as well as the isolation of the princesses. The King scolded his eldest daughter in an almost abusive manner while the Queen gently comforted her, with the realization of the fear that was slowly controlling her husband, and maybe, possibly, her daughter.
> 
> (Phase1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: So... I know I took a very long time and I apologize for that but as you can see, I need a lot of research — maybe a little help — about emotional and mental abuse, as well as parental instincts, how the child deal with abuse, and that stuff.
> 
> Of course, this... young-Elsa, would be similar to the canon one, at least the one in the backstory, though she is more sensitive and misguided.
> 
> I have changed some things here. Elsa will be the story's protagonist ( Villain Protagonist ) since I noticed that the second, third, and this chapter mostly focuses on her. Though... I'm not sure if this will stay for the rest of the story.
> 
> Instead of one whole chapter of the sister's transformation — which was originally planned — there will be three phases/chapters for Elsa and Anna's transformation from childhood into adolescence. Starting with phase one, which will mostly focus on Elsa anyway.
> 
> I was going to write about "we know better", an outtake from the film. but I discover that it was for a very different plot, which wasn't related to the whole story, and the song wasn't relatable at all.
> 
> However, I had used some remnants of it that can be noticed in Chapter two.
> 
> Yep... Fear will be there, in a different form.
> 
> And... Enjoy reading!

_Arendelle Castle, 1826, December 21st, Present._

* * *

Winter falls in Arendelle with snow covering terrains, trees, and buildings as people and their children in the kingdom were very delighted for their favorite season, where they drink hot, delicious chocolate cocoa inside their cozy houses, play snowball fight outside, building snowmen, and so on.

Meanwhile, inside the castle, The five-year-old redhead young Princess walked to the triangle window in the middle of the hallway and saw that the whole kingdom's landscape, trees, and mountains, was covered in snow, indicating that the welcoming season came. Anna grinned in hope and enthusiasm as she ran with a giggle into the tall, wooden beige door that was designed with patterns similar to snowflakes on each side of the door, that led into her sister's new room, as she missed Elsa so much.

Ever since Elsa separated from Anna, the latter will always question her parents about why Elsa doesn't get out to play with her, or about her sister's well-being, which she would always receive the same answer:

_'Your sister is busy, it's for the best to leave her alone.'_

She doesn't understand why Elsa shut her out, why she no longer plays with her, why the gates were closed, and why most of the castle's staff were fired. She still has contact with people though it had limited due to her father's orders.

And when she discovers on the right side of her hair was a platinum blonde streak, Anna didn't know how she got it, although she dreamed of a troll kissing her, she certainly didn't like it as it felt out of place.

The young princess was wearing a green bunad detailed with rosemaling with a ribbon bow belt around it and light green socks and black flat boots with her Auburn red hair pulled in two small ponytails.

"Elsa?" She halts in front of the door and takes a few steps before she knocks on it five times.

" _Do you wanna build a snowman?_ " Anna sang as she begged for her sister to play. Elsa and her mother had taught her to sing ever since she was three years old, and it appears that she inherited that gift from her mother.

" _Come on, let's go and play!_ " She says as she slumped her shoulders and tilted her head to the right.

" _I never see you anymore,_ " She turned around and slipped to the floor with her back on the door, bored. It's true, ever since Elsa moved into her new room, Anna had never seen her, as if she's just, disappeared.

" _Come out the door. It's like you've gone away..._ " She lays on the floor and peeked under the door. She got up and moves away in defeat.

The young Princess sighed with distress before she turns and rushes into her room.

Anna's bedroom has a dark pink floor with contrasting bright pink wallpaper, covered with a decorative diamond-shaped repeating pattern. Several pictures also hang on the walls, and a wall lamp is positioned on the opposite side of the room to her bed. A white border runs along the perimeter of the room. At the far end is a large triangular window that protrudes out from the slanting roof of the castle. Underneath the window is a pink padded bench that runs the width of the base of the windows. There's a double-sized bed which has two large curtains hanging from the top, used for warmth. The bed has pink sheets and white pillows which are all decorated. Next to her bed is a small table with some flowers placed on it. Adjacent to her bed is a large fireplace that has a fireguard around its edge. In the middle of the room, there is a large carpet that is adorned with a central symmetrical rose pattern, along with a patterned border. Anna's toys and a chest lie by the side of the fireplace and near the window.

She finds her two favorite dolls that were made personally by Gerda, one of them resembles her, and the other resembles Elsa. She takes them and heads off with her little feet into the Great Hall.

* * *

The Great Hall is large and spacious, attributes suitable for its function as a ballroom. There are two thrones at the end of the room opposite the main entrance. The throne area consists of an elevated platform with red fabric on the wall behind it. The platform itself has a red carpeting.

The floor is striped and has a diamond-shaped design at the center. There is a window directly above the floor that allows light to pass through, which can project a six-pointed shape onto the diamond design. Red curtains hang between the pillars that line the perimeter of the room. Behind the curtains are a collection of chairs and paintings. The area behind the curtains is large enough to accommodate a small band.

It was the same room where the two sisters were playing that night before the accident.

Anna sat on the floor at the center of the hall, with her dolls as companions, alone.

" _We used to be best buddies,_ " She sang with herself with a smile as she played with her dolls, reminiscing her moments with Elsa outside and inside the castle. However, she frowned in sadness as she looked at Elsa's doll since her older sister no longer plays or chat with her, leaving her lonely and miserable.

" _And now we're not. I wish you would tell me why!_ " She throws her dolls on both of her sides and laid on her back dramatically, staring at the Great Hall's ceiling above her with a thoughtful look.

Anna sighed deeply as she kept staring at the ceiling, imagining people having fun outside the castle, building snowmen, and other figures of snow.

_Other snow figures..._

Anna's eyes widened with excitement and hope as she lifted herself and let out a quick gasp as an optimistic idea of the possibility that maybe her older sister doesn't always want a snowman.

She got up and rushes with giggles onto the stairs that led to the hallway, where Elsa's room resides. She climbs it and ran the whole hallway into Elsa's door, leaving her dolls way back in the Great Hall. The excited princess stops and steps a little towards the door. She smiled as she peeked through the keyhole with her left eye.

" _Do you wanna build a snowman? it doesn't have to be a snowman..._ " Anna sang, hoping for her sister to reply, and sure enough, she did, or rather, snapped.

" **Go away, Anna!** " The younger smiled as she heard Elsa's voice through the door, but her smile broke when she got the same reply, and even more when the voice was harsh and exhausted.

" _Okay, bye..._ " Anna sang with defeat in her voice before she turns and left the door with a lowered head and slumped shoulders as she walked back slowly into her chambers, denied and being shut out by her sister once more, and again, not knowing why Elsa doesn't want to see her.

But maybe, or at least, that Elsa doesn't **hate** her, right?

* * *

On the other side of the door, the almost nine-year-old Princess Elsa, who was sitting on the floor with her back at the door, hugging her knees, frowned as she felt a twitch of guilt on her chest. She closed her eyes, and let out a whimper as she pulled her knees closer to her chest and apologizes to her little sister silently when she heard her how sad her sister was. She didn't mean to sound harsh, but she was a little tired and disturbed by her. As much as she missed her and truly does want to see her, talk, and play with her, she can't and won't as she might hurt her little sister again, lest her father would scold her.

The young crown princess was wearing one of her casual outfits, which is consisted of a dress with a long-sleeved vest over a blouse and bodice favoring a blue-black color scheme. Her platinum hair was pulled into a small bun with a black headband on her head.

When Elsa was moved into her new room, along with her toys, provisions, bed, and other bedroom stuff, her contact with people has limited a lot, even more than her little sister, but she still does have contact with Kai, Gerda, and of course, her parents. And as a "punishment", she is forbidden to go out of her room — except if ordered — play or use her magic — even inside her room — and contact people, especially Anna. Her father, King Agnarr, would enter her room anytime for "lessons", which he meant by concealing and not feeling her magic for her safety, but it appears more for the kingdom and the other's safety than her since he assumes, or fear, that she's the kingdom's bane and that her powers could be too big for this world as he realizes the danger of her abilities.

Her mother, Queen Iduna, would sometimes enter her room to see her. Iduna never agrees to separate the sisters, nor to suppress Elsa's magic; even though her magic could be dangerous and that she might be the mentioned **evil ruler** from the prophecy, she would sometimes argue with her husband but nevertheless, she agreed to these decisions with hesitant and later regret.

Elsa's room is slightly smaller than the one that she shared with Anna. The wallpaper is a light purple with a white border running the perimeter of the room. A large purple carpet fills the floor space. Two lamps are positioned on either side of the door into the room. Elsa has a large double bed which is similar to her sister's, beside which is a table with flowers upon it, and then to the side of that high-backed chair. On the other side of the bed is a fireplace with logs stacked beside it. Like Anna's bedroom, it has a large triangular window and a pink cushion bench below it where people can sit. Two large chairs sit on either side of the window.

Elsa raised her head and opened her blue eyes as she looked around her room with a grim face. Her eyes stopped at the large triangle window and a smile tugged at her lips in wonder when she noticed the winter's snowfall. Much like everyone else, Elsa's favorite season is winter, the season where she has born. Whenever it came, sometimes, she will feel a pulsing surge of icy energy coming from her magic in her veins as if both of her and her powers become stronger and livelier each winter came.

With curiosity and wonder, she got up from her sitting position and walks onto the bench. She climbs it and stands on top of it as she watched civil children having fun in the snow with their families, making her smile. She hummed a song as she touched the window with her right hand and relaxed. However, she gasped in disbelief as she yanked her hand away and gaped at the frost that came out of her control on the spot where her hand laid on the window.

Impossible, her powers were supposed to be in control, but how?

But before Elsa gave the frost on the window any though, she hears someone unlocks the door and opens it. Elsa turns with an innocent yet nervous smile as her heart starts to beat rapidly to see her father, who was standing regal as he stared at her and before he says anything, he noticed the frost on the window and glares at it with a neutral face.

Agnarr, let out a tired sigh as he stepped inside the room, took two turning steps to turn behind him, and closed the door with a key. He then turns around with two steps to meet his magical daughter, who calmed a little but still worried.

"Elsa, what were you doing? you weren't supposed to use your magic." The king scolded her with a disappointed face and furrowed brows as frustration — with hints of anger — can be heard in his voice. he stepped closer to her with his hands behind his back.

"I-I touched the windows and my magic came out, Papa," Elsa responded nervously with furrowed brows before she slowly steps down the cushion onto the floor, twiddling her hands and staring down at the floor worriedly.

Agnarr observes her and noticed that she was expecting him to punish her, but that wasn't his intention. The King knelt with one knee in front of Elsa and removed his hands from his back.

"I got you something." He announced to her. Elsa raised her head and was surprised to see a small box laying on her father's hand.

"A gift?" Elsa blurted out as a smile grew on her face, anticipating what's inside of the box she would receive from her father. Maybe a toy, drawing tools, or another story that could become one of her favorites.

Agnarr frowned as he wasn't sure if he can call it a "gift". But if she believes so, then so be it.

"Yes, a gift." He smiled as he opened the box in front of her. Elsa's smile was replaced by a look of confusion. What truly was inside the box was two blue gloves that matched the size of her hands.

"Gloves?" She mumbles with a disappointed voice. Of course, it wasn't a toy, book, or something enjoyable during her isolation times, and she doesn't know for how long would she continue being locked up.

The King nodded with a reassuring smile as he sets the box on the floor beside him and carried the gloves and gestures for Elsa to stretch her hands towards him. She performs with a gloomy face and furrowed eyebrows as her father slipped the gloves into her hands.

"The gloves would help," Agnarr reassures her as he held her hand. Elsa now finally understood, the gloves' purpose was to restrain and hide her magical powers.

"See, you're good now." He soothes her while Elsa just stared at her gloved hands. She didn't feel any good, but the gloves might be able to help her control her magic. Right?

"Do I have to wear those?" Elsa asks innocently as she met her father's green eyes, who just ignored her question.

"Repeat with me, Elsa." He urged while Elsa flinched a little before she nodded.

" _Conceal it_ _, don't feel it, don't let it show._ " King Agnarr begins to instruct her about concealment, which will soon turn into a mantra as Elsa listened closely.

"C-conceal it, d-don't feel it... don't let it show?" Elsa repeated with uncertainty.

"Good. Now, repeat it again." Agnarr approved, pleased with her as he let go of her hands and lays his hands on his knees.

"Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show," Elsa rehearses the mantra with more confidence as she stares down at her gloved hands as thoughts came and wandered around her mind like vultures flying around their victim.

"That's good. Remember, when you feel emotional or your powers getting out of control, repeat the mantra." Agnarr said as he stands up with ease, hovering over her. "Understood?" Elsa nodded and stares up at her father, who didn't wait for her answer as he turns to take his leave. However, he halted in his tracks when Elsa asked.

"Papa, a-am I the prophecy?"

Agnarr turned and looked down at her with a worried look before he answered.

"I don't know, Elsa. But there's a chance you are, though I wish not." He responded in a way like accusing her. Elsa's eyes widened shocked as she doesn't want to be that evil ruler with a frozen heart.

"But—"

"Just conceal your **curse** and you will be fine! Look at what you have done to your sister, you are **dangerous**." He interrupted impatiently and indicted her with a frustrated and angry face as he turns and left the room, locking the door before he departs, regretting it but has no choice.

Elsa, standing here in the middle of the room, shocked, betrayed, and hurt by what she had just heard, felt her eyes watered and closed them as she let out whimpers and hiccups as her shoulders heaved before she starts to cry. Where was the time where her powers were supposed to be a gift from nature and she was seen by her parents as special, a blessed one, and a miracle child? They would always call her 'Snowflake', encouraging her with her gift, and showing her love and affection, instead of fear and rejection. All because of a one, mere accident.

What's worse was how her father reminded her of her biggest _mistake_. Was she _that_ dangerous?

She rushed into her bed and laid her head on her pillow with her knees on the floor, soaking it with her tears as she kept sobbing, with no one comforting her, or telling her that everything would be okay. She didn't want to become that frozen-hearted ruler and she feared it so much that she started to fear herself because of it. And she was scared of when will she stay like that, locked in her chamber, alone, without seeing the world, or even her sister.

The crying princess lifted her head, showing red puffy eyes and soaked cheeks as she sniffed a little and looked down at her gloved hands. Those gloves are made _personally_ only for her, to control her powers, and she can't help but feel that something's wrong every time she thinks that the gloves would help her.

While she kept staring at her hands, she didn't hear the opening and the closing of her room's door and soft footsteps behind her as she let out a cracked gasp when she felt a warm hand laid on her right shoulder. She swiftly turns to meet her beautiful mother, Queen Iduna, who looked at her with a sympathetic smile and then felt some ease with her mother's sight.

"May I sit?" Iduna politely asked, gesturing at the side of the bed to sit beside her daughter with a raised eyebrow. Elsa only let out a giggle.

"Of course, Mama!" Elsa giggles tearfully along with her mother as she made a space for her mother to sit. Iduna sat with a sigh beside her daughter as she put her left arm around Elsa's shoulders and brings her close. She then looked at her daughter, who was staring down the floor with sadness and grief. Iduna saw Elsa's hands that were gloved and scowled in dislike. She remembers when her husband bought these gloves to restrain her powers as a means to "control lessons."

She pulled a napkin from the napkin box on the table and brought it into her daughter's face. She cleaned it from sad tears and kissed Elsa's forehead. Elsa smiled a little from the comforting kiss before her smile turned into a grim frown as she turned her head to look at her mother before she questioned her.

"Mama, was papa right? that I'm **dangerous**?"

Iduna felt her heart shattered as she frowned when she stared at her daughter, who once was a mischievous, lively, and happy girl with her life and her powers, but now a miserable, sad girl who is spending times alone with deep guilt inside her toom in isolation. That thought made her ashamed even more of accepting such decisions.

While yes that she... half assumed on the regards to Elsa and the revelation, but it was just an assumption that can be right, wrong, or both. And even if she was, it doesn't mean that she should hate her or fear her.

She can't stand the idea of fearing her own daughter.

And unlike Agnarr, she believed it was just an accident and nothing more as she knew that Elsa loved her little sister and would never hurt her on purpose. Iduna didn't know what details of the accident as this was particularly one of the reasons why she came here, besides reassuring Elsa.

"No, sweetheart, you aren't." Iduna shook her head before she spoke fondly as she stroked Elsa's soft, thick hair with her left hand. A dead silence falls with the both of them sitting with each other comfortably, a mother and her daughter.

"Tell me, Snowflake, what happened on that... night?" Iduna finally asked with concern, curiosity, and a little hesitant lacing in her voice as she was eager to learn about what truly happened during that night months ago. After all, when they returned to the castle after the troll's revelation and the king's rules were established, Agnarr hadn't asked his daughter about what happened and didn't want his wife to enter Elsa's room, as he was very paranoid during that time, and much like Iduna, he regrets isolating Elsa and the whole kingdom but has no other option.

Elsa, who was relaxed and was no longer weeping, tensed up and shaken a little before she begins to explain shakingly with fear and equally hesitant in her young, innocent voice.

"I... I was reading a book, in the library... but then, Anna came to me.." Elsa recited her "last" moments with her little sister at the library as her voice quivered a little at the start of the explanation of her — and Anna's — tragic situation, while Iduna listened closely to her, concentrating on her words as she held Elsa's small, right hand and moved her thumb around it for comfort, also encouraging her to continue.

"She asks me to play, I said no to her, but she insisted and we ran into the ballroom." Elsa continues as her lips tugged a small smile when she thinks back to how excited and happy Anna was to see her magic. But her smile faded away and frowned instead as her shoulders slumped a little. Iduna nodded and slightly hummed, letting Elsa know that she's still listening. However, Elsa remained silent, afraid to tell even further as she wasn't sure if her mother would believe her.

Iduna sensed her silence and smiled warmly at her daughter. She then lifted Elsa and put her on her lap with her left arm around her child's tummy.

"Talk to me, Elsa," She said in a motherly tone. Elsa looked at her with furrowed brows but remained silent as she was afraid to speak more while her mother felt her nervousness.

"It's okay, don't be _scared._ "

Elsa pondered her mother's reassuring yet seemingly wise words as she looked down at her swinging legs thoughtfully for a few minutes before she nodded with — temporarily — newfound courage.

"We played with my magic, skates on ice, and build a snowman." Elsa cheered up when she mentioned "snowman" while Iduna simply let out a chuckle at her daughter's cheeriness. But as Elsa memorized the minutes before the accident, when they were sliding on the snow slide she conjured, her bright eyes dimmed slowly along with her smile as her mood returned to its former state. The Queen watched her daughter's sadness and that made her eyebrows furrowed. "But then, she jumped off the snow slide." However, Elsa continued somberly while Iduna becomes very eager as she guessed what next had happened after Anna threw herself off the slide.

"I tried to stop her, but... she forced me to make cliffs for her to jump," she said while Iduna nodded and let out a hum as a way to tell her that she's still paying attention while she visualized the accident in her mind with Elsa's words, and then realized that this was the moment just before the accident.

"Before I make a cliff, I slipped on the ice, and I..." Elsa didn't continue any further as she felt her breath become heavier and shrank back in her mother's abdomen. She then hid her face with her hands as tears formed in her eyes and begins to cry out of guilt, despite being convinced by herself that it wasn't completely her fault.

The motherly, brunette Queen had guessed what happened after as she furrowed her brows in concern and cuddled a weeping, shaking Elsa closer and massages her head with her right-hand affectionately.

' _She slipped on the ice while trying to slow Anna down, and accidentally hit her..._ ' Iduna understood as she looked at her daughter with a pondering and compassionate look.

As Elsa sobbed, Iduna stood up from bed while holding her daughter and walked into the triangle window as she let Elsa cry, while she hummed a melody and watches the town.

After she finished crying, Elsa raised her head to meet her mother's blue eyes that she inherited with her own moistened, blue eyes, and said "I never meant it, mama... I'm sorry." her mother looked down at her and shook her head with a smile before she kissed her soaked cheek and softly begins to explain with wise in her words.

"It's okay, darling, it wasn't your fault, nor Anna's." she forgave her before she turned her head to stare at the snowy town again — as night was about to fall — with a pensive yet wise look, while a conflicted and tired Elsa simply stared at her. " _The past is in the past, and we must not let it haunt us in the future._ "

Elsa gaped at her before she let out a cute yawn while her mother smiled at her sweetly with a chuckle before she turned and walked towards the bed. She lifted the blanket, lays Elsa on the bed, and then covered the child with the blanket up to the shoulders, even though she knew Elsa never mind cold, as it was part of her.

Iduna bent over to Elsa's right ear and whispered 'sweet dreams' lovingly before she kissed her cheek and stood. She turned and walked into the door to leave the room, and twisted the key that she had just left it into the lock, and unlocks the door open. Just before she takes her departure, Iduna turned to look at her sleeping daughter, who has a smile on her face, with a thoughtful look, and hints of remorse.

The kind-hearted Queen knew that if her paranoid husband saw her in Elsa's room, then she would no longer be able to enter her room and see her ever again. She just hopes to talk some sense for him, and she knew he didn't fear magic or anything, but she had to stop him fearing their daughter so much before things got worse. And then it all clicked in her mind.

**_Fear will be their enemy._ **


	5. A kingdom of isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters are alone; the kingdom becomes bleak, the king and queen met their demise, while an ancient spirit is lurking behind a dark forest, scheming for something later, much later.

**Chapter 5**

**A kingdom of isolation.**

* * *

**In one bleak day, a fearsome battle befalls, full of dark art and blasts of cold. And a ruler, with a frozen heart, shall bring destruction to the kingdom of isolation.**

**~ Flemmingrad's prophecy~**

* * *

The fjord kingdom of Arendelle wasn't famous for being so gloomy and mysterious in years. As days, weeks, and years pass, the citizens knew that there would never be festivals, celebrations, and parties from their 'kind' rulers since the day the gates and the windows were firmly closed with no explanations. This has set them off edge since there's a troll's prophecy roaming their land. And the princesses, Elsa and Anna, had never seen for no reason, making them somewhat forget their future heirs' appearances and personalities.

Because of this, rumors and theories started and spread around from the entire kingdom into other monarchies. This includes trade partners, such as the **Southern Isles** and **Weselton** (Arendelle's closest trade partner). Their ruler got highly disturbed about Arendelle's rulers' decision to shut out the world, for the fjord kingdom would have some financial damage and may become bankrupt.

Some time ago, the King of Weselton sent one of his ambassadors to Arendelle with a letter as an attempt to communicate with them, yet they never replied. Several kingdoms did the same thing–except the southern isles–But ends up with the same result.

As for those who were a part of Arendelle's castle staff, they felt very baffled and hurt when they got fired by the same king, whom they adore. A few of them had seen Elsa's powers, for Elsa accidentally freezes some stuff when she was a toddler. Still, they never spoke of them, for they got threatened by the king when he declares that he will **banish them** if they ever opened up this subject to anyone. The queen did nothing to prevent this from happening, yet she was compassionate enough to give them supplies and currency before leaving.

If only they knew it was their crown princess who causes them to leave, they surely would resent her.

Most of the kingdom had tried to find a plausible explanation behind their king's decision. But it seems like it may have something to do with the infamous troll's prophecy, which is–possibly–the most believable motive for the royals to limit their contact because the forecast was talking about an isolated kingdom and Arendelle was _that_ kingdom.

Some choose to stay and prepare for the massive destruction. Simultaneously, others were too afraid that they eventually immigrated to other countries to live permanently for a better life, "without" magic and prophecies.

And it bothered them no longer.

Children–and even adults–whom they've befriends the second-in-line for the throne, Princess Anna, ever since her birth, were heartbroken when they realized that Anna no longer wants to join them after the gates had closed, for she would cheer them up with her warm company. But some kids - whose ages are between three and six - mistook the situation, thinking that she doesn't want to join them because they're mere peasants. Their families assured them that the princess could be busy with her royal lessons.

* * *

Inside the castle, business went on as best as it could under certain circumstances.

The king, of course, still welcomed visitors, negotiated, wrote letters, and made agreements. His wife, the queen, arranged for what entertainments she could provide for those who came to visit. Both worried about their daughters and the kingdom and tried to do their best for all three.

The current castle staff, including Kai and Gerda, noticed some changes in their crown princess's behavior as she grows up. No longer that girl full of sweetness and joy they all know and love, as she transformed into a cold, more troubled, and slightly… pettish teen.

Along with abrupt physical changes, Elsa grows up into an eighteen-year-old beautiful young lady, but full of mystery. Her short bushy platinum-blonde hair (reaches down her neck's nape if loose) pulled in an updo. Her casual dress includes a long-sleeved vest over a blouse and bodice, favoring a blue-black color scheme. She habitually wears her silky white gloves to contain her powers after her accident with Anna; they're her placebo means of control.

Although she's exquisite, her wide, haunted eyes show nothing but coldness; eyes gave anyone (That if there was any chance for them to meet her) more than just her cautious poise, making it clear she expected people to keep their distance. She had a seemingly pleasant, close-lipped smile, and her manners are perfect. However, the public knows not much of her since the records of information about her had stopped generating after the gates were closed, and the rest of the royal family no longer make presences in public. She frequently complained about her short hair, as its length was such a scandal, and she has no choice but to pull it in a harsh bun—deeming it as a side effect of her powers; feeling deeply ashamed. How would she look like when she became _queen_? Her people will make a laughingstock out of her.

Her younger sister, Anna, had grown up into a fifteen-year-old lovely teenager girl. She was slightly shorter than her sister, awkwardly coltish, caught on that cusp between adolescence and adulthood. Her ordinary strawberry-blonde hair with a platinum streak on the right side pulled in her typical pigtails. Her low-necklace pinafore dress comprises a wrist-length teal blouse and bodice, favoring a green-black color scheme adorned with rosemaling and heels on her shoes.

Before, she complained of her freckles surrounding her shoulders and across her face and then spent entire afternoons in the garden, encouraging more. There was nothing close-lipped about her smile, and she still had trouble sitting still for more than a few minutes at a time. Her best skill for formal occasions—not that there was any—was her ability to strike up a conversation with absolutely anyone. She was cute, open, and usually happy—maybe still a bit thoughtless, but there was plenty of time yet to grow out of that.

As the opposite of Elsa, Anna's appearance is relatively warm, full of energy, with her turquoise eyes always shining along with her big smile. Since she grows to be a likable person, everyone adores her ever since she was a child, from helping them with their activities to giving them some company if needed. The castle's chef even tells her he wishes that the princesses in the other kingdoms he met were like her. As to his knowledge, most foreign princesses are haughty and power-hungry, marrying a prince or some noble for status, money, and **power**.

Unlike in Elsa's situation, Anna can still go out of the castle, but only if permitted by her parents; she clearly cannot go outside the gates, too.

Despite their forced separation, sometimes they would secretly talk with each other through the door about anything, with both of them would lie on the floor. However, while Anna has a tendency to blather most times, Elsa prefers to listen and keep things to herself. One day, their father came to pull Anna away from the door, then scolding her for talking with her sister.

Even after his persistent rebuke, Anna still walks into the door — which becomes colder than usual, sometimes — and sends her gifts by slipping them under it on each **birthday** of her big sister. Since the age of eight, the latter hadn't partied as her father deemed her "too busy" to celebrate. Canceling any party regarding her in process.

However, the citizens were okay with being shut out since they got accustomed to the isolation past these years. Meeting the rulers wasn't really common, even before the gates were closed.

The thing is that King Agnarr's decision disturbed the neighboring kingdoms. A tradition was still going around: **their people and subjects should treat the heir's birthday as a coronation party;** The heir is just as important and honored as the rulers. However, the tradition is mandatory because it can reduce the heir's nervousness at his/her coronation day and make them accustomed to the future situation. Basically, meeting people and be social.

 _It's for the best._ " The parents told Anna, but it bothered her with how they're okay with locking Elsa inside her room most of the time. Years passed as she would question and even _demand_ them to tell her about _why they've closed the gates, why Elsa shuts her out, what're they hiding from?_ Yet, her attempts to solve the mystery were in vain, increasing the redhead's frustration over the whole thing, as her parents continually refuse to tell her. At thirteen, it wasn't late before Anna realizes that her parents ignored her for being _busy with the kingdom,_ but she knew it was because of the questions she had asked many times, leaving her under the servant's care.

When Elsa turned sixteen, her parents proclaimed her officially to the public as the heir (which is unusual. The firstborn must be thirteen in order to become the crown's heir) along with additional duties and a recent official portrait of her on a wall where several portraits of previous monarchs exist. All the past rulers in these portraits have a smile, except her.

In the portrait, she stood stiff and composed, wearing her regular dark blue dress and her blue gloves, always on her hands. In its usual braided bun, her hair and a small smile that no one—not even her family, noticed the bitterness.

Anna awed when she saw the portrait of her separated sister—it wasn't the first time she saw her sister, yet seeing her sister is very rare—but the picture sends her shudders, and she wasn't the only one.

* * *

_While she strolled around the painting hall, Anna suddenly stopped when she noticed an individual with white hair standing in the doorway. No one around here she knows has white hair, except… and to her surprise:_

" _Elsa!"_

_The redhead princess only intends to whisper, but she muttered with herself curses as she cringed from her voice that echoed the hall, and the way Elsa yelped a little before she turned around to meet her eyes, with her unusually calm demeanor. Anna's face softened as both of them stared at each other's eyes, not knowing what to say. It has been a while since her sister had noticed her; Elsa looked… odd and pale… but still elegant and beautiful; her blue eyes remained to stare at Anna as if she can see through her. There is something inside her apparently cold eyes, yet although her knowledge about reading people is minimal, she could see some longing in it. Perhaps she doesn't hate her?_

_It wasn't the first time Anna saw her outside her room, as she had seen her few times sneak into the library to steal books and disappeared like a ghost._

_But this is the first time Elsa didn't ignore her._

_However, since their parents are busy as usual, Anna realizes that she can take this moment as a chance to re-encounter her sister, hoping that Elsa would respond to her._

_With that thought and confidence, Anna takes a long breath, ready to face her sister. She almost took a step forward, but stopped in place when she noticed her weird sister wasn't around anymore. The young princess swore her sister was right in front of her._

_And again, she disappeared like a ghost._

_All the hopes to reconnect with her sister fades away, hopeless. She closed her eyes and sighs in distress before she turns to look at her portrait 'friend' and asks:_

" _Joan, what could have I done to her… to hate me?"_

* * *

At first, when her father demands her to be in her room, contacting no one until she has better control over herself, Elsa was okay with it. She even preferred to stay in her room, away from the world and specifically her family, for the fear that she might accidentally hurt them… like the way she did to her sister back then.

Whenever she recalls the day she almost killed her sister, she often weeps in her bed and has anxiety dreams during her uncomfortable sleep. She was doing it to punish herself purposely and decides that she deserves the torture.

When her father told her he would figure out a way to avoid the troll's prophecy, Elsa knew that avoiding the warning was impossible. No matter how many times the people and her parents try to stop whoever is, the mentioned ruler should fulfill the prophecy. But If this ruler was her — since she has powers that could destroy and hurt others — maybe she is the one with a frozen heart. Elsa realizes that perhaps she has to be… **dead…** if they should stop the prophecy from taking place.

That's good; she's a danger to everyone. So why keep her alive? Maybe they want to let her live her miserable life.

Although her father dreaded her, she was genuinely grateful for his attempts to help her. Yet, she wishes that he avoids her, not only so she won't end up accidentally hurt him, but also because his presence is no longer tolerable as usual, and neither her mother's.

There's no denying the fact that her mother feared her—just like her father—she was sure of it, for she hadn't entered her cold room for a long time. Whenever her mother noticed her, she just ignores her, while all she wanted from her was her soothing voice and comforting words; that everything is going to be okay—things she missed from her mother before.

But now, she wants none of it. After all, they're the same people who said they will fix everything together as a _family_ but are doing the opposite. It was so pathetic, unfortunately.

* * *

" **Control yourself, Elsa, or your future will be bleak. You know what I mean."**

" **Someday, a ruler with a frozen heart… will bring chaos… to your kingdom."**

" **She might have a role. Not sure what it is."**

* * *

Six years before…

* * *

" _I'm scared, I-it's getting stronger!"_

_Inside the frozen room, along with suddenly several inches in height and physical changes, the twelve-year-old princess panicked when she found herself with much less control over her growing icy powers. Ice was crawling behind her up the adorned wall, shaping an ugly snowflake surrounding her… much like her slowly evolving inner demons._

_When her father noticed she didn't come for lessons with him, her father looked for her with frustration apparent on his face. Similar to her mother, it shook him to find her balled up in the corner of her room, hysterical and surrounded by a contained blizzard, alike to those blizzards on_ _**the North Mountain** _ _every January._

_It took both her parents time to get her calmed down enough that the howling winds eased, and she finally ceased sobbing. She wouldn't tell them what happened that sets her off._

_Her tone was begging them for help; they didn't know how to give._

_Still, her father was prepared enough to come first, trying to remind her of his mantra. But she yelled at him not to touch her, which shocked them._

_She couldn't look at their faces while trying to hold back tears. After all, what job would she have done if she let her emotions rage like that swirling storm inside of her, only to bring misery upon others and herself?_

" _ **What's wrong with me?"**_

* * *

During these challenging times, when her personality got more withdrawn, her father concludes that she develops a frozen heart at seventeen. For this, he finally believes that she's the villain in the prophecy and didn't realize the errors in his attempts to help her dreadfully. However, due to this inconsistent between her parents, they end up having a heated argument, full of intense.

But she didn't care who's defending her or against her.

* * *

" _Iduna, we assume that this situation might be… permanent. We have to do something."_

_After their daily 'visit,' Elsa thought she was going to be in peace again. She almost sighed in contentment until a male voice behind the door hit her ears. It was her father. The crown princess walked carefully towards the locked door with a pouted lips, attempting not to make any sound. She leaned her right ear into the door to listen. Elsa knew that eavesdropping on others is wrong, but she didn't care (She has done it before many times), for her father opened a topic she is sure they were trying to avoid._

" _What do you have in your mind?" She heard her 'sweet' mother asked. But she quickly got curious._

" _What if we couldn't avoid the prophecy?"_

" _Prophecies can't be avoided, Agnarr" She could imagine her mother rolling her eyes from her tone as if what she said was a usual thing. Nonetheless, her mother was right._

" _I know. But… what about Elsa? We tried to help her_ _ **as best as we could**_ _, yet she still can't control this… this_ _ **curse!**_ _"_

_Elsa scowled. She knew her magic was a 'curse' but hearing it from her father still hurt her from inside. The troll king said her powers are a gift from nature. But why was she gifted? She thought._

" _And?" Her mother's (apparently) tired tone cut her thoughts._

" _And what? Elsa is dangerous. Ever since that_ _ **cursed**_ _day she was_ _ **born**_ _, I knew she will bring nothing good… but only misery upon us."_

_A gasp almost came out of Elsa's lips, but she held herself, stunned at what she just heard. She hugged herself, trying to calm herself before the storm burst out of her. Her mother gasped, heartbroken; the air was getting more intense._

_But she can't deny him, because what he said was true._

" _How dare you… Elsa is our daughter! For heaven's sake, Agnarr!" Her mother's voice was now full of rage, which shocked her; her mother was always calm and collected._

_But she wasn't surprised that her mother was now defending her; nothing results from her defense, anyway._

_She was worried Anna could hear them arguing about her; secrets could reveal._

" _I'm sorry," He doesn't sound sorry for her. "but what will-"_

" _I don't care about the prophecy! Our family matters more, including her! Why did you let the fear_ _ **controls you?!**_ _"_

" _Me? I'm not afraid of_ _ **her!**_ _"_

" _Oh, but you're!"_

_Elsa now regrets eavesdropping on them. She felt something under her feet as she looked down to see a skim of frost spreading the floor; its sight alone increased her heartbeats. She's no longer able to hear her parents arguing about her, only her shallow breaths and a slight ringing in her ears._

_But what her father said next… blows her away from the door._

" _She's a_ _ **monster!**_ _"_

* * *

The king and his queen issued a proclamation; they're going to the docks to travel. They had once been family-friendly to the commoners before Elsa's birth; everyone agreed.

Inside the king and queen's chambers, the royal couple was packing up for the journey; across the south, they said. But they didn't tell anyone and neither Elsa nor Anna about their **original plans**. The king made an excuse, saying that they got an invitation to a neighboring kingdom's wedding.

It thrilled Anna when her parents told her about them going away; she peppered them with questions: _Where was it? Who lived there? Would they bring her something; a dress? Or a hat, a nice summer hat. Could they look if they had some time? Could she go with them?_

Yet, they refuse to get her to come with them.

Understood (not really) she threw her arms around both of them, hugging them closer, exhilarated by the very idea of going away, wishing them a safe passage, and to have some fun.

" _See you in two weeks!"_

* * *

On the contrary to Anna, it was delightful for Elsa to know that her parents will go away for some time. _Wedding_ , they said, but she knew they were just making excuses. There wasn't any present ship from this kingdom with a messenger who came to bang on the gates. Who else knew her parents more than herself? Not even her sister, who's just a silly girl, always makes a nuisance of her.

But if they weren't going into this 'wedding,' then where, and what are their intentions?

She could imagine her sister hugging her parents, saying farewell, sharing loving kisses and hugs. Everyone loves her. It made her envious, but she couldn't blame them, could she? Anna is the little sunshine of the family, full of innocent joy.

Unfortunately for her, a servant knocks on her protective door and states that she's requested by her father to meet them at the castle's entrance before they leave; it was her turn to wish them farewell. She refused at first, but as soon as the servant insisted for her own good, she relents. Even if she hates her parents ( but with constant guilt, additionally ), she shouldn't deprive herself of seeing them.

They shared their farewell very formally as if they weren't a 'close' family. A quiet Elsa seems to miss them, but she trembled inside, excited that she would be free from their abusive grip. Temporarily, she believes.

" _Safe journey. Hope you have some fun outside."_

She smiled briefly, coldly, and gave a curtsey, deeply bowing her head, with no hugs. Her parents reacted with apparent hesitation; her mother gradually nodded with the same smile while her father just looked at her with a frown before they turned and went out, closing the door behind them. She was holding a deep breath before she slowly releases it as they depart.

She (including Anna, the castle staff, and the entire kingdom) didn't know that this moment… will be the last time she ever saw them.

* * *

A couple of months pass, the king and queen still did not return, which wasn't odd at first. Until a fisher who comes to Arendelle brought some… not-so-nice news. He claims that he saw a royal ship got devoured by gigantic waves. He states that there was a terrible storm that week; no one warns them before.

Elsa was sitting on her own desk with a comprehensive book in her hands. A cup of tea settled on the right side of the desk, so busy being a consummate scholar by searching and studying in the library during her parents' absence (She does this often when her parents and Anna are asleep, being inside the library secretly). The door's opening sound made her turn to look at the entrance to see the stout steward, who was standing in the doorway. He was pale and drained, which confused her. _What's wrong?_

" _Princess Elsa… May I come in?"_ He asked her politely.

She nodded regardless. The steward stepped in; she noticed he was carrying something in his hands. It was a letter. Her chest tightened. Something terrible must have happened. The way he walks and talks, and how the castle's aura becomes duller than before, were proof of it.

" _What's the matter?_ " She asked calmly, or at least she tried because there was a tremble in her voice.

The steward furrowed his eyebrows before he says:

" _I'm sorry to tell you this… but there was a storm at sea."_

He confused Elsa. Why is he so sad about a storm coming to the sea? Except —

" _Your parents… no one survived."_

It took a while for her to realize the situation and the surroundings. Her parents never arrived at their destination. Her parents were missing for months.

Her parents are-

No, it couldn't be. Elsa can't — _won't_ believe it, but a voice in her mind was telling her otherwise. And she won't listen to it, either.

The crown princess instantly stood from her chair and dropped the book down on the floor. Its thud echoed the whole chamber.

" _W…what?"_

The steward held his trembling hands, revealing the letter clutching in them, offering her to read.

" _Here."_

Elsa stares at the letter before she takes it from his hand. She opened the letter to see a paper resting inside. She slips the paper out and reads it. Her eyes widened. Her fragile heart skipped a beat, and her face was paler than before.

" _No…_ "

She let the paper slip from her hand.

She slowly shakes her head, lets out a shaky sigh, and closed her eyes before she met the steward's drawn eyes, frowning.

" _Leave. Kai."_

She didn't intend her tone to be harsh, yet the weight on her shoulders, her struggling to control herself, and now the news of her parent's… It was a lot to take. She wanted him to go, for everyone to go, to leave, and take her responsibilities with them and let her be alone. She really needs to think about this.

Her tone shocked the steward, yet he composed himself and cleared his throat. He understands what she has been through; the news was too much for her to come to terms with.

" _I'm very sorry… your highness._ " Kai apologized gloomily. She wasn't sure if he meant to bring the news, but she didn't care. He turned to leave the library but stopped in the doorway, darts his eyes to Elsa, and asks:

" _Should I tell your sister?"_

Elsa — who was massaging her forehead to clear her fuzzy mind — froze in place when he mentioned her little sister.

Anna.

She forgot about her.

Anna should — Needs to know that; her sister has every right to know, and she knew she couldn't tell her by herself.

She took a deep breath and released it slowly, then answered:

" _Yes… tell my sister._ _ **Now**_ _."_

When Elsa heard the door clicked shut, something came to her as she growls and thrust the cup away from her desk into the window. Its content sprayed around the room, and the cup smashes against the window, shattering into tiny shards of glass. The loud crashing sound that echoes the chamber made her cringe. It reflects her own heart.

Her eyes kept staring at the twinkling glass shards, scowling. The bitter crown princess felt something cold, familiar, underneath her gloved hand resting on the deck's rim and snatches her gloved hand away to see a glaze of ice covering where her hand rested. Her anger subdued, replaced by fear.

She placed her arms around herself while her eyes wetted. Ice was creeping on the corners and the windows; she noticed.

" _Conceal. Don't feel._ "

The mantra, along with the gloves, didn't help, like always. The ice only becoming worse.

* * *

Unfortunately, her parents' bodies were not found, but when Elsa refused to speak to anyone, they questioned Anna instead. Did she want stones put up as memorials? She had no idea, but she said yes because it seemed like the answer everyone would agree with. They asked her many questions, and she tried to give the answers they wanted them, too, but suddenly it felt like there were a million things she knew nothing about. They took measurements for mourning clothes, and she stood pliable as a doll. She was supposed to get a new hat, not this.

She felt like she was running a fever. Weak, dazed, unable to focus, she waited for Elsa to show up and take charge, doing what she's supposed to do. It was her job now. Already, 'Queen Elsa' floated from conversations Anna overheard. And she wanted her big sister to come because she was alone and miserable and afraid. She wanted someone to tell her it will be alright.

But Elsa's door was locked, and she responded to no one. On the day of the funeral, Anna dressed alone in her horrible new black clothes. She walked the halls alone, left the castle grounds via the servants' gate because she didn't want to see anyone. It was her first time outside of the castle walls in ten years, and it wasn't a happy one with a sense of freedom.

It was their parents' funeral. Yet Elsa doesn't even attempt to attend it. It made her a bit angry towards her sister. What's wrong with her? Maybe Elsa hates them, just like how she hates her.

She remembered, some time ago, she saw her sister outside her room, growing rebellious. She was yelling with such rage to her parents about how tired she was to shut out Anna and being forced to be controlled and hidden by them, which gave her hope Elsa perhaps loves her and made her curious. Their (deceased) father threatens Elsa and orders the guards to lock her in her room while she was kicking and apologizing, trying to get free from the guards' grips. But later surrenders. Their mother was present too, but it seems like their parents were _afraid of her_. Why? The way Elsa yelled made her scared, particularly when she noticed how intensely dark Elsa's eyes are. Elsa becomes _scary_. But after that day, her sister was no longer be seen again, although she overheard servants were talking about how sneaky Elsa got wherever she goes. She really was a ghost back then, till now.

She stood alone between the stones that had no bodies beneath, holding her cloak closer against the chill wind. She hardly caught a word of the service. It didn't matter. She wasn't sure she would have wanted to hear it, anyway. She trembled, and not entirely with cold.

Several people offered to walk back with her, but she shook her head to all of them. Her parents' employees — Once, she called them friends because friends were what she wanted. Of course, she had befriended commoners and citizens before; she still missed them, but they've grown up and possibly don't care about befriending royals. They have close families, many friends; their world is always open, and they can do whatever they desire. It made her wish she was a commoner sometimes. Elsa was her favorite friend, not just a sister, yet she has locked herself away in inexplicable isolation, and there were very few others to choose from. But Anna was no longer a child, and the castle staff was kind to her, but they were not her friends.

Maybe Kai and Gerda, yet they're more parental figures when her parents are busy running the kingdom. The kingdom that now _belongs to her sister,_ both isolated, fit perfectly.

No friends, now no family. The one person left to her in the world wanted nothing to do with her. She would walk alone because alone was how she would be, regardless of whether she wants it.

But she didn't want to be alone, let alone the feeling of loneliness. In a story, now would be a tragedy that would bring her and Elsa back together, closer than they had ever been before. And that was what she wanted: The best friend she remembered so vividly despite all the years lost between them.

She desperately wishes for someone to hold her hand and tells her that everything will be fine. But there's no one to do that for her; her sister won't even be willing to comfort her.

The lonely, redhead princess thought her sister was in her room, as the parlor-maid, Gerda, told her that Elsa was inside the library before she almost knocked on the door. She knew that Elsa was in the library, but she thought Elsa had returned to her cold, isolated room. On her way, Anna found **two guards** guarded the library; they told her Elsa was inside the library, wishing not to be disturbed. She asked if she could have some moments alone with her sister; they told her she can't enter the library, but they left when they realized Anna only want to talk with her sister. It saddened them to see the sisters become orphaned and are separated by a mere wooden door.

Anna knocked softly on the library's door, waiting for a response. But there wasn't any.

" _Elsa?"_

No reply.

Still, she continued speaking, even though she knows deep down that her sister would just ignore her.

" _Please… Talk to me. I don't know what to do._ " She was crying at that point. " _People were asking about you. You're their queen now. They're worried about us, everyone. I'm… I'm worried too. I'm scared, Elsa._ " She slid down the door, pulled her knees to her chest, and continues:

" _I'm here if you need me, okay?_ "

No reply.

" _Please… let me in. It's just us now. So please… please, Elsa."_

She waited, hoping that Elsa would listen to her and give her some comfort words for both of them. Yet, it seems like she was only talking with herself.

The poor princess put her face in her hands and whispered:

" _What are we going to do now?_ "

Inside the library, Elsa was mirroring her sister, huddled against the door, surrounded by the shadowy storm of her emotions.

She wasn't sure if she's supposed to be sad about her parents' demise, even though her father abused her and her mother ignores her for years. She recalled the memories before the accident. When her father encouraged her with her powers; when her mother told her she was a gift; when they were happy as a family; when she and Anna were very close.

It made her sob heavier, knowing that she still _loves_ them despite all of this resentment and of what they think of her.

A monster.

But that's who she really is.

She wishes that everything returns like the way it was, but she knew that it was dangerous to dream.

The lonely sisters of Arendelle cried together, but the wall stood between them, and neither had ever felt so alone.

* * *

Far away, in the middle of dry land, full of dead trees, heavy clouds cover the sky. And suddenly, the lightning flashes in the dark sky, and a bolt of lightning came from the clouds, shocking the air. It strikes a scary-looking tree, flaming it, and the tree burns until it crumbled into nothing but ash. The sky continued to rumble, and the light reveals a cave behind the forest.

There are two red eyes inside the cavern, looking at the sky, seemingly wondering. The sky was thundering more substantial. A bolt striking near the cave, and it's light expose the creature. It's a troll, but there was something menacing about it. The troll begins to talk. It was a male. His voice was grave, full of venom and sarcasm.

" _Well, well, well. It looks like my 'death' wish is just about to be_ _ **granted**_ _._ "

The creature chuckled darkly, and its lightning blood eyes fade into darkness as if he was about to **scheme**. Perhaps the troll was joking with himself. Perhaps **not**.


End file.
